


The Amazing Muldeeni

by agoodwoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, season 7, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Season 7; the morning before the Amazing Maleeni. How did Mulder convince Scully to fly across the country to see the beheaded magician?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Muldeeni

  
The sun woke him up before the alarm and he tried looking around with only one eye but the light hurt his retinas. His internal clock told him it was time to get up and check the paper but his body wanted to press itself into the woman sleeping naked next to him and touch her in all the places that made her moan.

Scully broke all the rules she had silently made when they began their romantic relationship by sleeping over on a weeknight. Imagine his delight when after dinner and a walk around the streets of Alexandria Scully looked up at Mulder as they stood in front of his place and asked him if he was going to ask her up.

“A night cap?” he asked as she slipped her hand into his pocket. “Really?”

She closed one eye and looked up at him as she pursed her lips. “I’m not getting fresh, I’m trying to find your keys.”

“I’ll bet you say that to all the guys,” Mulder teased and he kissed her solidly for five minutes as she stroked him through his pants in the parking lot to his building.

He liked the sexual playful side of Scully. He imagined this side of Scully liked a lot of things the professional side of Scully kept hidden. He liked that about her. Mulder put it all out there and showed his hand with his heart on his sleeve if he was going to be throwing around metaphors and mixing them up. Mulder kept his porn in the office while Scully locked her vibrator in the back of her bedside drawer, wrapped in a hand towel with a bottle of lube next to it.

He liked thinking of that Scully in the morning. He would think about her in the shower as he readied himself for the day and worked out his morning erection. He thought about that Scully on the drive in and tried to ready himself to work along side her and not grope her in the office.

This morning he didn’t have to think about those things and wish she allowed for more week night sleepovers.

He got slowly out of bed and made his way to use the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and went to put the coffee on. He knew with Scully, if you woke her for anything besides an emergency, coffee had better be present.

As he waited in the kitchen for the coffee to brew he heard the bathroom pipes gurgle. She emerged from his bedroom looking sleepy and rumpled in his white dress shirt. He could see she had visited the bathroom too with a freshly washed face and a reduction of make up.

“Coffee is almost ready,” he said as he pointed to the machine as it puffed out a cloud of steam. He took a slight step back and looked at her. “Good morning.”

Scully stood on her toes to kiss him and she then climbed up on the counter to wait for her morning cup. It was adorable how less rigid she was away from the office. She sat on counter tops, she ate ice cream out of the bin and she looked amazing in every shirt he owned.

Mulder kissed her lips again.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

He loved everything about how she woke up with a rough voice. This time it was rough from a loud long moan he caused the night before. His hand traveled up her thigh to find a lack of underpants.

“No panties?” he asked as his fingers brushed at the trimmed hair on her sex.

“I didn’t want to put them on before our shower,” she whispered as she adjusted her legs to fall open a bit further.

Mulder’s mind clung to “our” and he felt himself grow hard.

Her hand went to his boxers and pushed them down his hips as he pulled her closer to him. They kissed slowly and fervently as he pulled her toward the edge of the counter. He sucked at the skin along her collar bone as he pushed himself inside her tight walls. She scratched her nails up his muscular back as he worked himself all the way inside. And she held on for dear life as he pumped in and out of her. He urged her to touch herself to make herself come because it wasn’t always a sure thing otherwise.

Just before he was about to find his release the phone on his kitchen counter rang out and interrupted their rhythm. The phone went to the answering machine for Skinner to inform them they needed to head out to Los Angeles due to a headless magician. He sounded just as disgruntled at six am as she did but she tried not to think of their boss while Mulder was thrusting in and out of her.

“Wanna go to LA, Scully?” he asked with a grunt.

“No,” she sighed and moved her finger across her centre.

He pulled out of her suddenly as he pulled her feet to the floor and spun her around. He was inside of her again quickly and he pushed in harder.

“Come with me to LA,” he urged her again.

Her hands gripped at the counter top and he sunk his teeth into the flesh along her shoulder. His finger made quick work of her nerves and she swelled, signaling her release.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“You’ll come?” he asked, not entirely meaning about the trip.

“Fuck me Mulder I don’t care,” she cried. “I’ll come. Oh God don’t stop and I’ll come!”

His finger worked the nerves of her clitoris and he felt her spasm around him. The coffee maker beeped as the he found his own release. He emptied himself inside of her and sighed as he leaned on his elbows to come down from his own high.

Mulder slowly pulled himself of her and handed her a paper towel to handle the mess. She took the paper from him and left him for a moment to clean herself up in the bathroom.

In the way you do to take care of the woman who just had a quickie in the kitchen, Mulder fixed them each a coffee and found her studying the marks on her shoulder in the bathroom mirror.

“I might have gotten carried away,” he admitted as he touched a spot on her shoulder blade. “We should get going if we’re going to make it to LA by noon.”

“You’re really going to hold me to what I said while I was close to an orgasm?” she asked as she undid the one button that had clung to its loop during their activities.

Mulder set their coffees on top of the cabinet over his toilet and put his hands on her breast. “I will.”

Her cheeks flushed at his groping but she didn’t move them. “I’d like my coffee please.”

He handed her the cup with cream and half a splenda. He kissed her lips and marveled at the domesticity of this morning. “Are you mad?”

“I’m too tingly from kitchen-sex, Mulder,” she replied. “Can you turn on the water? I think there’s a flight in forty five minutes with our names on it.”


End file.
